50 Shades of School
by Reyna Bunjamin
Summary: Sisi lain kehidupan anak sekolah. Penuh humor, syarat realita. SHINee, iKON, B.A.P, 2PM, EXO, F(X), BIGBANG, and many more
Tittle : 50 Shades of School

Cast : SHINee, iKON, B.A.P, Super Junior, 2PM, EXO, F(X), etc

Warning : OOC, miss-typo, bahasa ngga teratur, humor garing, 18+

Summary : Sisi lain kisah-kisah yang terjadi di sekolah.

.

.

 **50 Shades of Sekolah**

.

.

Taemin dan Jongin saling tatap dalam ngeri. Cengiran tercetak di wajah keduanya. Dibelakang Taemin berdiri Kyungsoo, Himchan, dan Jinri. Sedangkan dibelakang Jongin berdiri Minho, Junhoe, dan Yongguk. Diantara merka berdiri Chansung sebagai wasit. Taemin dan Jongin memang sudah dikenal sering melakukan pertandingan aneh. Kali terakhir mereka melakukan pertadingan, mereka bertanding makan ramen panas super pedas yang berakhir dengan keduanya terkapar diruang kesehatan karena sakit perut dahsyat. Sekarang mereka hendak bertanding siapa yang paling kuat meniup balon. Siapa yang balonnya pecah terlebih dahulu dia yang kalah.

"Inget, ya, jangan ambil balonnya sebelum gue tiup peluinya. Paham?"

Taemin dan Jongin mengangguk paham.

Chansung mulai menghitung, dihitungan ketiga, Chansung meniup peluitnya. Taemin dan Jongin langsung menyambar balon masing-masing dan mulai meniup. Perlu diketahui, Taemin terkenal dengan kemampuannya meniup balon hingga berukuran besar. Sementara Jongin dikenal dengan nafasnya yang panjang.

Balon Taemin mulai mengembang besar.

"Woah, Lee Taemin, lo pinter niup juga ternyata." Komentar Yongguk.

"Oi jangan salah, lo ngga tau Taemin tiap hari latihan niup sama gue?" balas Minho mencoba menggangu Taemin.

"Apaan tuh?"

"Blow job"

Tawa Minho dan Yongguk pecah. Bahkan Chansung tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Taemin mengacungkan jari tengahnya untuk membalas ucapan Minho.

Balon kini mekar keukuran maksimal, nafas keduanya mulai tersendat. Chansung memperhatikan balon Taemin dan menemukan titik-titik air di dalam balon.

"Apaan nih?" Chansung menunjuk titik-titik air di dalam balon. Jinri mendekat untuk melihat.

"Kayanya itu iler Taemin." Jawab Jinri. "Itu iler lo?"

Taemin mengangguk santai menjawab pertanyaan Jinri.

"Anju! Taemin ngiler dalam balon! Wah bahaya, nih!" komentar Chansung hampir membuat Jongin tersedak nafasnya sendiri.

"Mpos lo, Taemin ngiler dalam balon. Balon Taemin pecah, muka lo kecipratan iler." Kyungsoo mencoba menakut-nakuti Taemin. Mata Taemin tersenyum puas mendengar komentar Kyungsoo, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengajak high five Kyungsoo.

"Gapapa, gapapa, santai, Jong. Balon doi pecah berarti doi kalah." Hibur Junhoe, Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju.

"Apalah arti menang kalo basah kena iler, pfft!" balas Jinri.

Chansung mengangguk setuju. "Bener juga, tuh. Tetep ae gue kecipratan jigong biarpun gue menang. Kalo gue jadi lo, gue mending nyerah ae. Daripada muka ganteng gue ternodai jigong."

"Eh, muka taplak warteg ae sok belagu lo." Junhoe mengusapkan tangannya ke muka Chansung.

"Eh, Lee Taemin, lo pinter ngiler gara-gara emak lo ngidam kaga keturutan ape gimana?" Taemin menendang tulang kering Minho sebagai balasan ucapannya.

"Kaga ada bukti ilmiahnya ngidam ngga keturutan bikin ileran." Ujar Himchan.

"Ada, noh." Minho menunjuk Taemin dengan dagunya.

"Yebe datang." Himchan hendak membalas ketika Hanbin datang sambil mengumumkan kedatangan guru seni mereka, Dong Youngbae. Mereka segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, guru seni mereka datang.

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeelamat siang." Youngbae mengucapkan salam dengan caranya yang khas.

"Siang, Pak."

.

.

Taemin mendesah kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Kyungsoo sibuk merapikan buku seninya dan memasukkan ke laci meja.

"Kenapa lo?"

"Kelar idup gue." Desah Taemin.

"Kelar kenapa?"

Taemin menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. "Kelar, ya kelar. Nafas gue habis gara-gara niup balon, suara gue ngga sampe deh pas nyanyi tadi. Yebe pasti ngasih nilai pas-pasan lagi ke gue. Uhuuuu kapan nilai gue setidaknya tujuh koma enam." Taemin membuka kotak bekalnya. Tapi belum sempat ia menyuapkan suapan pertamanya, sebuah tangan muncul dan mencomot salah satu bekalnya.

"Yak, ini tangan-tangan kotor asal comot ae."

Si empunya tangan hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa? Lo ngaku kalah dari Jongin?" Minho mengambil bangku kosong dan duduk disamping Taemin.

"Pfft, ngarang lo." Taemin menyuapkan sendokan pertama nasinya ke mulut. Kyungsoo ikut membuka kotak bekal dan mengeluarkan sendoknya. Sebelum makan, Kyungsoo mengoper semua udang gorengnya pada Taemin.

"Kenapa? Ngga mau?" tanya Taemin.

"Ngga suka udang."

"Mau punya gue? Gue bawa cumi nih." Taemin mengoper lauk makan siangnya pada Kyungsoo. Taemin dan Kyungsoo sudah sering bertukar bekal makan siang seperti ini. Taemin hendak mengambil udang yang diberikan Kyungsoo namun tangan Minho lebih dahulu mengambilnya.

"Yaaaaa! Kalo lo ambilin terus, gue makan apaannn" Rengek Taemin.

"Satu doang, satu doang"

"Aaaaa… Kyungsoo-ya" Kyungsoo menyuapkan sepotong cumi pada Taemin untuk menghentikan rengekannya.

"Makan siang apakah kita?" Chansung datang mengambil tempat disebelah Minho. Tangannya terulur mengambil cumi dari kotak bekal Kyungsoo. "Rasanya ngga kaya bikinan pembantu lo. Lo bikin sendiri?"

"Gue tuker sama punya Taemin."

"Punya lo yang mana?" Chansung melihat kotak bekal Taemin. "Udang, ya?"

Chansung hendak mengambil udang di kotak bekal Taemin, tapi Taemin menghentikannya. "Sosisnya aja, jangan udangnya, yaah." Taemin menunjuk sosis yang ada di tumis sayurannya.

"Ih pelit sih lo." Chansung mengambil sepotong sosis dari tumis sayuran. Rengekan Taemin kembali terdengar sebagai jawaban ucapan Chansung. "Iye iye, kaga ambil udang. Udeh ah jangan teriak, cempreng suara lu."

"Jongin kemana?" tanya Minho.

"Kamar mandi. Sama Junedi (re: Junhoe)."

"Ngapain berduan? Mau pedang-pedangan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Helikopteran." Tawa keempatnya pecah mendengar jawaban Chansung.

"Terus nasib balon gue sama Jongin gimana?" tanya Taemin.

"Nah, soal itu, pas jamnya Yebe tadi, gue udah mikir…"

"Wah, lo mikir juga, Chan? Pantesan tadi ada bau-bau sangit." Komentar Minho.

"Chansung kalo mikir, keluar bau sangit, ye?"

"Ah parah lo, jadi dikasih tau ngga nih?" rengek Chansung

"Yaudah buruan bilang."

"Jadi, menghindari kemugkinan balon iler Taemin meledak, mending endingnya diganti aja, siapa yang bisa niup balon paling gede dia yang menang."

"Terus kita ngukurnya pake apaan?" tanya Minho.

Chansung melepas tali sepatunya, "Pake ini."

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berhenti berdering beberapa menit lalu. Lorong-lorong sekolah, tangga, dan lapangan kini ramai dengan suara murid-murid yang bercanda sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah atau bersiap melakukan kegiatan sepulang sekolah. Dihadapan Chansung tedapat dua balon yang tadi ditiup Taemin dan Jongin juga sebuah penggaris enam puluh senti milik Jinan (Junhoe: Jinan pacar gue lhoo). Chansung mengambil balon milik Taemin kemudian mulai melingkarkan tali sepatunya ditengah-tengah balon. Chansung dengan hati-hati menyentukan ujung tali sepatunya untuk membuat lingkaan sempurna.

"Sebelah sini." Dengan cekatan Jinan memberi tanda dengan spidol kelas pada bagian yang terkena ujung tali sepatu. Jinan kemudian mulai mengukur panjang dari ujung tali sepatu hingga tanda dari spidol.

"Dua pulu empat koma enam centi." Ujar Jinan.

Chansung kembali meakukan hal yang sama pada balon Jongin, kemudian Jinan kembali mengukur dan mengucapan hasil pengukuranya. "Dua puluh empat centimeter, pas. Beda tipis, Jong."

Pekik kemenangan terdengar dari bibir Taemin. Ia mengucapkan "yes" berkali kali sebelum kemudian mulai menyandang tas sekolahnya.

"Hoki lo kurang, Jong. Keseringan nonton bokep sih lo." Kata Minho.

"Lo, Kodok, makelar bokep." Balas Jongin.

"Yaudeh sih, ini juga kaga bakal keluar di soal semesteran ntar, ngapain lo bawa repot." Ujar Taemin sembari membetulkan tali tas punggungnya.

"Nyari apa lo, Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Chansung celingukan di bawah meja.

"Chan, kalo nyari jodoh, jangan di bawah meja, kaga nemu, Chan." Seloroh Jongin.

"Kaga, Item. Gue nyari sepatu gue nih. Tadi gue copot pas mau ngelepas talinya." Chansung masih sibuk mencari sepatunya di bawah meja.

"Lo lepas semua?" Taemin ikut melongok kebawah beberapa meja membantu Chansung mencari sepatu.

Chansung mengangkat kepalanya. "Kaga sih, satu doang, tapi kan kaga lucu gue pulang pake sepatu sebelahan."

"Nemu ngga disono?" tanya Chansung pada Taemin yang membuka loker siswa dibelakang kelas.

Chansung menuju loker dan menggeser loker tersebut mencoba mencarinya siapa tahu berada di belakang loker.

"Ngga ada, Chan, gue udah periksa." Kata Taemin.

"Eh, Chan, gue tau dimana sepatu lo." Kata Minho yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan pintu kelas.

"Dimana?" tanya Chansung.

"Sini deh." Minho melambai memanggil Chansung. Panggilan Minho ternyata tak hanya membuat Chansung mendekat, namun juga Jongin, Taemin, dan Kyungsoo. Minho menggiring Chansung ke tembok pengaman teras kelas mereka.

"Noh, sepatu lo, noh. Dibawa Junedi, noh." Minho menunjuk Junhoe yang sedang melambai-lambaikan sebuah sepatu dari tepi lapangan, disamping Junhoe, berdiri Jinan yang ikut melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Chansung.

"BIADAP LO, JUNEDI SATPAM SARKEM!" Sembur Chansung. Tak ayal teriakan Chansung menuai tawa dari teman-temannya yang lain. "Lo awas, jangan kemana-mana lo!"

Chansung bergegas masuk ke kelas mengambil tasnya. Tak lama kemudian Chansung keluar lalu melongok kearah tepi lapangan. Tapi Junhoe dan Jinan sudah menghilang. "Anjrug! Malah kabur, pergi kemana si Junedi?"

"Ke arah gerbang." Jawab Jongin.

Tanpa banyak bicara Chansung diikuti Taemin, Minho, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo segera berlari menyusuri lorong lalu berbelok ke tangga tanpa mengurangi kecepatan lari mereka. Chansung terus berlari di pinggir lapangan hingga ke parkir mobil guru. Dibelakangnya, keempat temannya saling melempar komentar dan tertawa. Dari parkir mobil guru, Chansung berbelok hingga menemukan jalur masuk gerbang samping. Junhoe yang menantikan Chansung tak kuasa menahan tawanya saat melihat Chansung terengah-engah berlari dengan sebelah sepatu.

"Lo, Junedi satpam sarkem sialan, lo bawa kemana sepatu gue?" Chansung langsung memuntahkan sumpah serapah sesampainya dihadapan Junhoe.

"Noh, di pos satpam. Cari ae." Junhoe menunjuk pos satpam sekolah yang berada tepat di samping gerbang. Tepat saat Chansung masuk ke pos satpam untuk mencari sepatunya, Minho dan yang lainnya tiba di hadapan Junhoe.

"Udah ketemu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Lagi di cari tuh." Jawab Jinan memandang pos satpam.

"Lo sembunyiin di pos satpam?" tanya Taemin. Jinan mendekati Taemin dan membisikkan sesuatu hingga meledakkan bom tawa dari Taemin.

"Apaan sih? Kenapa?" tanya Minho. Taemin meminta teman-temannya mendekat dan membisikkan apa yang tadi Jinan bisikkan. Reaksi ketiganya tak jauh berbeda dengan Taemin.

"Gue kaga nemu." Suara Chansung menghentika parade tawa mereka. "Tapi gue nemu sepatu ginian." Chansung mengangkat sebuah sepatu yang ia temukan dibelakang pintu pos.

"Lah, itu sepatu cewe gue." Kata Junhoe.

"Terus sepatu gue dimana dong?" suara Chansung terdengar sedikit merengek.

"Gini aja deh," Jinan mengambil sepatunya dari tangan Chansung kemudian melepas sepatu Chansung yang ia pakai.

"Ini kan sepatu gue, gue pake ini aja. Nah elo pake yang ini." Jinan menyerahkan sepatu Chansung yang tadi ia pakai.

"Lah tapi kan, kalo ngga muat gimana? Ini kan…KAMPRET! INI SEPATU GUE!" sentak Chansung setelah menoleh melihat sepatu yang Jinan berikan padanya. "Jadi dari tadi ini di elo? Kok lo ngga bilang sih…" nada suara Chansung yang merengek membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Duduk dulu, Chan, duduk dulu." Taemin mendudukkan Chansung di teras pos satpam. "Pake dulu sepatunya, pake."

Chansung menuruti perkataan Taemin dan memakai sepatunya.

"Sebenernya sepatu lo dari tadi dipake Jinan. Bahkan yang di lambai-lambaiin Junedi itu sepatunya Jinan, bukan sepatu lo. Lo kelewat panik sampai ngga perhatian." Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo menjelaskan pada Chansung.

"Iye, gue udah kelewat parno bakal pulang pake sepatu sebelahan kaya orang gila. Gue pengen nangis rasanya." Jawab Chansung.

"Nangis ae sono, kaga malu lo sama badan gede kaya pintu Aula." Ejek Minho.

"Kok lo tega sih, ngehina orang yang teraniaya."

"Siapa sih yang aniaya elu?" tanya Jongin.

"Noh, Junedi, noh. Aniaya gue."

Mereka kembali tertawa karena perkataan Chansung sebelum akhirnya berpisah untuk pulang.

.

.

Minho menghentikan sepedanya di dekat pintu pagar rumah Taemin. Ia biasa mengantar jemput Taemin ke sekolah. Seringnya sih, mereka berangkat bersama. Tapi terkadang mereka pulang tanpa satu sama lain seperti jika Taemin harus pergi kursus TOEFL bersama Kyungsoo sepulang sekolah, atau saat Minho ada urusan dengan tim futsal angkatan mereka. Jika tidak ada urusan pribadi, mereka akan pulang bersama seperti sekarang ini.

Taemin turun dari boncengan sepeda Minho.

"Thanks, ya. Lo mau mampir dulu ngga?" tawar Taemin.

"Ngga deh, kapan-kapan aja, gue belum kelar ngerjain tugas matematika."

"Woah, tumben lo rajin." Goda Taemin.

"Iya, nih. Tumben, kan, gue rajin. Yaudah, gue duluan, ya?"

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Minho baru akan mengayuh sepedanya saat namanya dan Taemin dipanggil oleh sebuah suara. Mereka menoleh ke belakang, dan tampaklah Lee Jinki, kakak laki-laki Taemin bersama dengan seorang pria berkulit kecokelatan dengan wajah tampan. Pandangan Taemin seketika terfokus pada pria disamping kakaknya itu. Ia tak pernah melihat pria itu diantara teman-teman kakaknya yang sering datang ke rumah. Mungkinkah itu salah seorang teman kuliah kakaknya yang lain yang baru kali ini ia lihat? Seperti melamun, pandangan Taemin tak bisa lepas pada pria itu, terlebih ketika tiba-tiba pria itu menoleh kearahnya. Taemin merasa wajahnya panas hanya dengan dilihat oleh teman kakaknya itu.

"Oi, Taemin, lo kenapa?" sentilan Jinki di jidat Taemin mengembalikan kesadaran gadis itu.

"Aduh! Sakit, Bang!" sembur Taemin.

"Ya elo dipanggil dari tadi malah melongo kaya sapi. Ngelamun apa lo? Ngelamun jorok pasti."

"Sok tau!" Taemin menginjak kaki Jinki.

"Baru pulang, Bang?" tanya Minho.

"Yoi. Tumben kalian jam segini baru pulang. Pacaran dulu pasti." Goda Jinki lagi.

"Abang! Apaan sih, rese banget." Protes Taemin.

"Lho, Sayang kok marah? Gapapa dong kita pacaran pulang sekolah." Minho ikut menggoda Taemin.

Pipi Taemin memerah. "Geli! Udah sana, katanya mau ngerjain tugas."

"Lho, sama pacarnya sendiri kok ngusir. Kaga boleh begitu, oi."

"Iya nih, Sayang. Kok kamu ngusir pacar sendiri sih." Minho dan Jinki makin jadi menggoda Taemin.

"Bodo!" dengan langkah dihentakkan, Taemin melewati mereka dan masuk ke halaman rumah.

"Oi!" panggil Jinki. "Lo ngga kepo temen gue ini siapa? Biasanya lo kepoin temen gue."

"Ngga, ntar bisa tanya sendiri ke Abang." Jawab Taemin.

"Namanya Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun." Kata Jinki dengan suara agak keras saat Taemin hampir mencapai pintu rumah.

"Sayang jangan genit sama Jonghyun hyung ya, kalo aku ngga ada." Kata Minho menyamai suara Jinki.

"AAAAAA!" Taemin teriak frustasi lalu masuk rumah. Namun meski ia sebal karena digoda kakaknya juga Minho, Taemin senang mengetahui nama teman Jinki. Kim Jonghyun. Akan Taemin ingat-ingat terus nama itu

.

.

TBC

* * *

RAEMI'S CORNER:

Halo ^^ setelah sekian lama ngga nulis ff (sebenernya nulis sih, tapi di buku binder dan random scenes. LOL)

Raemi kembali dengan membawa sebuah ff, BWAHAHAHAHA!

mungkin ngga banyak yang kenal lagi sama Raemi, but ngga masalah.

Nah kali ini Raemin bawa ff humor nan garing dengan bahasa serampangan.

Yang perlu diketahui dari ff ini, kalo yang review dibawah 10, ngga akan Raemi terusin dan Raemi delete.

Tapi kalo yang review min. 10, Raemi pertimbangkan buat lanjutin.

THANKS TO:

Temen-temen sekolah Raemi dulu pas SMA, yang menginspirasi Raemi bikin ff ini, thanks buat moment kalian, guys :D

Buat kakak Raemi di rumah yang sering adu mulut sama Raemi, karakter Jinki terilhami dari dirimu XD

Buat sahabat-tablemate Raemi yang ada di Surabaya. Ku persembahkan Kyungsoo sebagai dirimu.

Buat Monhi-Mincerella anak yang ngga Umi sayang xD makasih ide judulnya xD Umi ngga sayang Mince /3

Hope you like it guys ^^

HAPPY READING!

Jangan lupa REVIEW yah ^^


End file.
